The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to automotive electronics, and more particularly, to a booting display control method and an associated apparatus.
As the trend of operating system (OS) based electronic device, more functions are implemented in the electronic device. Existing OS based electronic devices generally load OS programs after system booting, and supported functions are not able to be performed until the OS program is completely loaded.
At present, the field of automotive industry acquires short response time for vehicle backing video display. Vehicle backing video is required to be displayed in 3 seconds after a car is started up. To put it another way, in the field of car industry, an OS based electronic device needs to be ready for the display control functions in 3 seconds after booting.
Generally speaking, completely loading an OS program takes dozen seconds or even longer. If an user would like to view the vehicle backing video immediately after starting his/her car, he/she has to wait for a long time since the backing video can only be displayed after the OS program is completely loaded. An improved method is to add an extra display decoder chip to the automotive electronics device, wherein the extra display decoder chip controls screen display and video output. In this way, the vehicle backing display can be displayed directly by using this chip, therefore avoiding the issue mentioned above. However, it increases the cost since an extra chip is required.